So-called bistable solenoid magnets are particularly suitable for the magnetic adjustment of two positions and the currentless fixation of the respective stop position. These magnets are especially characterized in that the anchor is configured as a permanent magnet, which makes a currentless retention of the stop position possible.
DE 102 07 828 B4 describes an electromagnetic solenoid magnet consisting of at least one magnet system, having a stator and a field coil for generating an electromagnetic field and an anchor lying opposite the magnet system, which acts on a mechanical transmission element and supports a permanent magnet arrangement that is vertically polarized with respect to its motion direction for permanent retention without current of the anchor in at least one of its stop positions of the field coil by closing the permanent magnetic retention flow, via the stator of the magnet system. The solenoid magnet preferably has two mutually axially spaced and preferably magnetically separated magnetic systems, between which the anchor is guided.
DE 202 03 718 U1 describes an electromagnetic control apparatus, having an actuator, which is movable within a housing against a stop and can be configured as a piston arrangement and a coil arrangement that is stationary, relative to the actuator, and provided for exerting a bidirectional force on the actuator. In the electromagnetic control apparatus, the actuator has permanent magnetic means, at least in some sections, and the coil arrangement is wired as a dual pole and is configured for simultaneously co-acting with both poles of the permanent magnetic means in such a way that, in a first control state of the coil means, the latter moves the actuator into a first stop position within the housing. In a second control state of the coil means, the latter moves the actuator into a second stop position, which lies opposite to the first stop position within the housing, where the first and the second control states provide a short-term, especially single pulse-shaped current supply of the coil means, and the actuator remains in a currentless state that follows the first or second control state of the control means.
A mechanism that converts linear motion into rotary motion is always disadvantageously required, however, in order to adjust rotary motion with two stop positions with the bistable solenoid magnets, known from the state of the art.
It is an object of the invention to disclose a magnetic actuator based on the mentioned state of the art, which enables direct rotary adjusting motion of a shaft, i.e., without mechanical conversion of axial motion into rotary motion in which currentless retention of each stop position is possible. In particular, a bistable rotary actuator without additional mechanics should be disclosed.